(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for testing, and more particularly, to a test fixture which allows for simultaneous evaluation of several sealing devices for a high temperature steam pipe assembly in a flooded environment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various methods and apparatus for testing pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,209 to Hasha discloses a test fixture and method of use for testing hydroseal connections between two pipes. The test fixture shown allows for pressurized fluid to be pumped around the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,389 to Lading discloses a test fixture for pressure testing hydroseal connections between two pipes. The test fixture allows for pressurized fluid to be pumped around the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,171 to Hasha et al. discloses a test fixture for testing the hydroseal at the end of a pipe on which a threaded manifold and test pad are coupled to the threaded manifold end of the pipe in the same way that another pipe section would be coupled thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,131 to Holm et al. discloses a test fixture for testing the seal of a pipe connection. The fixture is formed of two halves that are brought together about the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,105 to Hasha et al. discloses a test fixture for hydrostatically testing connections between two sections of pipe joined by a threaded coupling. A housing forms a chamber about the coupling or pipe interface and pressurized fluid is pumped into a chamber.
The acoustic measurement of noise caused by torpedo drive train systems is sometimes measured in a large fluid filled structure in which the torpedo is mounted. In one possible application, high-pressure steam can be used to power the vehicle for subsequent noise testing. This steam is transported to the vehicle via a piping system which runs from the steam generation source through the structure's wall and then to the vehicle.
In this environment, the steam pipe is encased in thermal insulation and a protective plastic sleeve to seal the insulation from the surrounding fluid. Where the steam pipe passes through the flooded structure wall and where there is any break in the plastic sealing sleeve, means must be employed to maintain the fluid tight integrity of the system.